


Borderline（下）

by aoikazeni1997



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KT, M/M, R18, ftr, 堂本光一x堂本刚, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoikazeni1997/pseuds/aoikazeni1997
Summary: 接上篇。
Relationships: 51244 - Relationship, Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 4





	Borderline（下）

光一的额头滚烫，他的手指却很凉，不像人类应该有的温度——或者说，这家伙根本就不是人。当感觉到光一的双手开始解他的皮带时，堂本刚还是下意识地瑟缩了一下——光一的神情过于冷静，不太像一个情窦初开的高中生。

他的牛仔裤被褪下，接着是袜子和短裤——堂本刚突然有一种他们俩不是要做爱而是要做实验的感觉——他就那么不着寸缕地躺在那里，每一寸肌肤都被对方一览无余。

“呃，那个，请对我温柔一点。”他艰难地开口。光一翻找润滑剂的手似乎顿了一下，回头朝他笑了笑，“放心，我已经演练过无数次了，”说着用手指点了点自己的脑袋，“在这里。”

行吧，事已至此，堂本刚你还是勇敢一点吧，你一个成年人怎么能连别人一个小孩都不如。他闭着眼睛抿着嘴巴，摆出了一副视死如归的架势，把自己的身体完完全全交给了这个比他还要小上几岁的未成年人。

光一帮他翻了个身，慢慢拉开他因过分紧张而加紧的双腿，扒开了那两片臀瓣，露出了那尚未经人事的后穴。他感觉有什么冰冰凉凉的东西被挤在了那里，紧接着异物侵入的刺痛感清晰地传来，让他冷汗直冒。

“放松。”似乎是看出了他的不适，光一又帮他调整了一下姿势。中学生已变声的嗓音听起来有些暗哑，不知道是因为发烧，还是因为——欲火焚身。紧接着第二根手指缠着冰凉粘腻的液体慢慢挤了进去。这一次因为有了润滑液的作用，虽然还是有种不适应感，但没有第一根手指插入时那么痛苦了，他的表情也逐渐放松了下来。

手指被潮湿温热的甬道热烈地包围着，好像再邀请他做出更过分的举动来——但是有狩猎经验的狼并不会急于扑上去，而是潜伏着等待时机。他谨慎地深入，用手指慢慢地抽插了几下，年长者配合地发出了一声惊叫。

然而随着缓慢扩张的进行，他的猎物似乎也沉浸在了这种奇特的欢愉之中，发出了轻微的呻吟。他俯下身，吻住了那微微张开的嘴唇，像条灵活的蛇一样长驱直入，撬开他的贝齿，在更深处纠缠着、搅拌着，直到对方像蛛网中被注入了毒素的蝴蝶一般放弃了挣扎，身体也随之而逐渐瘫软下来。

他将第三根手指插入，指甲刮弄着甬道的内壁，刺激着那最敏感的一点。猎食者敏锐地发现猎物的呻吟中开始伴随着小声的抽泣，用一只手轻轻地托起对方的脸，怜惜地舔舐着他眼角的泪痕，用最温柔的言语哄劝着他——而他另一只手的动作却并没有因此舒缓半分，反而加大了扩张的速度。

“准备好了吗？”还没等堂本刚反应过来，那三根在他身体里兴风作浪的手指便从甬道中撤了出来。他感觉到自己的一侧腿被慢慢拉开，紧接着一个坚硬且炽热的东西就这样挤进了他的双腿间。虽然光一还没成年，但那发育完好的尺寸还是让他吃了一惊，心头不知为何突然涌起一阵酸涩的感觉。

光一扶着他的腰，从旁边拿起一个软垫垫在他的腰下，然后慢慢把自己推了进去。内壁的肌肉因入侵带来的剧痛而紧缩，只进去了不到三分之一就停止了推进。

男孩的脸上果然立马露出了委屈巴巴的表情，好像下一秒就要哭出来：“つよ，你缠得太紧了，我好痛啊。”

“啊，抱歉……”该死，他为什么要道歉啊！明明都是这个小混蛋的错！发育那么好干嘛！他虽然这么想着，但还是深吸了一口气，将臀部慢慢向上抬起，将腿也慢慢分开了些。光一揉捏着他挺翘柔软的臀肉，又往里面送了送。他的身体逐渐适应了光一的深入，肉体与肉体的契合使他感觉自己心底的某处似乎也被填满了。

光一扶着他的腰，突然猛地将整个阴茎送了进去。堂本刚有些不可置信地睁大了眼，敏感的泪腺像被催动着打开了开关，喉咙里求饶似的发出了如同幼兽一般的哀鸣：“光一……不要……”可那个“痛”字还没说出口，他感觉自己的呼吸再次变得困难起来——光一再次用唇堵住了他的嘴，让他只能发出一串神志不清的“唔唔”声。

他感觉那条巨大的龙在自己体内横冲直撞着，开始在自己体内一深一浅地小幅度抽插着，过了一段时间，连这种小幅度的抽插也演变成了大幅度的顶弄。润滑剂加上内壁分泌的肠液降低了阻力，被侵入的痛苦变成了难以言喻的快感，酥酥麻麻的，让他只想像个荡妇一样放声大叫。

他在慌乱中将双手搂上了少年人的背，两只手毫无章法地乱抓着，在上面留下一条条泛着细小血珠的伤口。房间里安静得只剩下淫靡的水响声、肉体间的碰撞声、他的媚叫声和光一低沉的喉音。

光一热切而杂乱地亲吻着他，从柔软的发间到泛着汗水的颈部，再一直到毫无防备的胸前。他很有技巧地用舌尖在两颗乳头周围打着旋，轻轻拍打着，直到它们慢慢挺立起来。这种挑逗式的舔弄又变成了用力的吸吮，好像真的要从中吸吮出什么乳汁来。光一恶作剧般用牙齿轻咬着那两处敏感的凸起，像在欣赏什么古典名曲一般，任由身下的年长者惊慌失措地发出一声又一声的尖叫。

堂本刚感觉自己好像被浪潮包裹着，手足无措地被推向那片名为欲望的大海。一个浪接着一个浪向他呼啸而来，把他击打得快要粉身碎骨。大脑内的氧气好像被一点一点抽离，他的思维像生锈的齿轮般慢慢停止了转动。可胸前火辣辣的肿胀与疼痛感又不会使他完全昏迷过去，让他神志清醒地明白自己在做什么。

“光一……光一……”他无意识地张嘴，断断续续地呼唤着对方的名字，希望自己能够从这片沼泽中逃脱，然而回应他的却是更加疯狂的顶弄。

他感觉自己的腰就像一块腐朽松动的木头，好像随时都会脱离自己而去；他的头好痛，好像有谁拿着电钻在他的太阳穴上钻孔，又好像被人用一把锤子击打。他的下身开始不受控制，在最后一轮顶弄过后，光一把精液留在了甬道内，他的阴茎终于喷发出了白浊的熔岩，射在了平坦的小腹上，也射在了光一那张清秀的脸上。

“对不起，我去拿纸……”他知道光一有严重的洁癖，慌忙想起身去拿床边的纸巾盒，却被对方再一次按住了手腕：“不必了。”

他面红耳赤地看着光一腾出手撩起两边的刘海，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的液体，好像在品尝什么美味的酱汁一般，像个专业的美食家一样做出了言简意赅的食评：“味道不错。”

他捂住自己的脸不想看对方那过于奇怪的表情，有气无力地开口：“闭嘴啊，你这家伙。”

“真的不错，つよ不尝尝看吗？”小恶魔伏在他耳边低语，咬着他的耳垂，还没等反应过来就与他交换了一个腥膻的吻。两人的舌头在口腔打着架，咸腥的味道在里面蔓延开来，他才意识到自己被光一“喂”了什么奇怪的东西，顿时脸红得像颗熟透的草莓。

他扶着光一的肩膀慢慢从床上坐了起来，发现那张雪白的床单上已经突兀地勾勒出一片可疑的痕迹。他感觉自己腰酸背痛，每动一下身体都会散架一部分，于是索性四仰八叉地躺回原位，等着光一拿出棉签和清洗工具过来帮他清理后穴。他现在后悔死了，谁知道第一次做爱这么痛，电视上那些人百分之百是演出来的。

光一拿着工具回来，看到某人笨拙地用手指扣弄着后穴，试图让里面的精液顺着甬道流出来。这样的画面对于刚刚还没完全被“喂饱”的小狼来说无疑是种更大的刺激，在经历了短暂的思考后，他立马抛弃了名为理智的包袱，放下工具将人打横抱起进了浴室。

堂本刚意识到气氛不对劲，挣扎着想下来，可是被对方钳制住了，只好小声地咒骂着他的无耻：“我靠，不是吧，又来！”

之前堂本刚已经在浴缸里放了热水准备给“生病”的光一洗澡，然而经过刚才几个小时的折腾洗澡水是彻底凉透了。光一居然把他就这么放进了冰凉的水中，本来昏昏沉沉的他立即打了个哆嗦，还没表示抗议，某个“病号”紧接着也把自己的腿也伸了进来。他想踢光一，却被对方无赖地抓住了腿，只好半推半就地任他继续为所欲为。

人在出生前都是在母体的羊水中生存的，因此在水中人们往往会露出最自然也是最脆弱的一面。比如此刻光一就可以趁着这个大好时机好好“欺负”他，一只手在阴茎周围一圈从下至上套弄着， 让它不断分泌出半透明的汁液。

刚刚侵犯过的后穴微张着，周围露出了一点点粉嫩肿胀的软肉，像有生命似的一张一翕，好像邀请对方再次光临——正如想象中的一般，这次的插入不再像上次那样困难，隔着缓缓晃动的水波，依旧能看到二人私密的交合处。年长者不再像上次那样因为羞耻而强忍着快感不敢叫出声，开始忘情地发出一声声浪叫，声音大得让他不敢相信自己的耳朵——好在光一小少爷的家不是什么隔音不好的公寓楼，而是独立的别墅，要不然周围邻居可能真的要告他们扰民了。

“光一……呜……啊……啊……嗯……哈啊、哈……”浴室的空间足够大，堂本刚甚至可以听到那令人羞耻的声音，可他现在早就把这些抛到了脑后，沉迷于肉体的欢愉之中。他赤身裸体地拥抱着光一，用力地把他的按在自己的颈窝里，力度大得像要把对方整个都揉进自己的身体里一样。他的长发被水濡湿，紧紧地贴在雪白的后颈和光洁的额头上，勾勒出诱人的轮廓。光一在他颈间撕咬着，亲吻着，浓重的鼻息扑在他敏感的肌肤上，让更加他深陷其间无法自拔，就这么一点点滑向深渊。

第二次高潮结束后，他精疲力竭地滑坐在浴缸光滑的壁上，只露出一张气鼓鼓的、充满疲倦的脸。光一全身湿漉漉地从浴缸里站起来，围了条浴巾在腰间，又从柜子里拿出一条新毛巾给他擦拭头发，小心翼翼的样子和刚才野兽一样的进攻行为判若两人。

刚苦着脸，声音黏黏糊糊地向光一抱怨：“玩过头了，我还约了太一他们明天出去玩呢，现在这个鬼样子我连床都下不了……”年少的伴侣啄了他一口，懒懒散散地回答：“没事，反正我发烧了明天也不用去学校了，在家看我这个帅哥就够了。”

“什么帅哥啊，明明是发情的野兽嘛……”刚小声地嘟囔了几句，发现光一又在用一种奇怪的眼神盯着自己看，连忙闭上了嘴，怕他下一步又做出什么离谱的事情来。

“咱们现在算是越过那条borderline了？”

“咦咦咦你怎么知道这句话！臭小鬼又翻我日记本！”

他用力敲打了一下光一的额头，却发现那里还是滚烫的，像触了电一样吓得缩回了手：“怎么还是这么烫啊，你不会烧傻了吧？”

光一一脸无所谓地抓住他的手，“没办法喽，谁叫你在那勾引我。”

“喂喂小孩子不可以说这种话！赶紧去给我躺着。”

他也不顾快要散架的腰和虚浮的腿脚，硬是把光一拖回了卧室让他休息。两个人躺在床上睁着眼，各怀心事。

“光一，”他忍不住开口问这种恋爱脑才会问的白痴问题，“你到底喜欢我哪一点？”

“嗯……哪一点都很喜欢。”

“又骗人……哈啊……”因为今天实在是累坏了，某人迷迷糊糊地打了个哈欠，转了个身，睡着了。

光一没有说出口的是，他很早就开始注意刚了。

而第一次对他动心，并不是在公园。

那天，光一在回家的路上，看到有个一个小女孩一个人抹眼泪。他向来本着多一事不如少一事的理念，想快步离开时，却听到背后传来一个温柔的声音：“别哭啦，我送你一个礼物好不好？”

他转过身，看见一个身背画板的人在小女孩面前蹲了下来。那个人摸索着从画板里抽出一张已经画好了的画，撕了一半，翻折了几下，一只可爱的纸折小兔子就出现在了他掌心。小女孩睁大了眼，忘记了哭泣，从他的手里接过小兔子新奇地摆弄着，脸上露出了笑容。

这个笨蛋为了小女孩一直等到了天黑，连光一自己都不知道他看了对方多久。当小女孩的母亲焦急地赶来时，他才暗暗松了一口气。当小女孩跟他道别时，他看见那个人脸上露出了真诚而喜悦的笑容，圆圆的眼睛弯成了月亮。

这是他从小到大，第一次见到有人这么真诚地笑过。

后来他在公园里又看到了他，知道他原来是个画画的。他逐渐被深深地吸引了——不仅仅是画的内容让他觉得温暖，更因为画画的人是个有些傻里傻气却十分温暖的人。

当他看到画家马上要完成那幅画时，他的心里涌升出了一种恐慌感——他只希望他做自己唯一的太阳，他不希望他离开自己的生活。

这时，同伴的球滚到了他的脚下，他觉得这是上天给他的机会，然后找准时机一脚飞踹——

同伴们哄笑着四处逃窜，只有他一个人站在树的后面，满意地看着那幅画被球砸中，画画的人像只受惊的小鹿般站了起来，圆圆的眼睛因为生气瞪得更大，同时从嘴里发出了毫无威慑力的怒骂：“这群混蛋！！！”

他看着沮丧的小画家一个人走向湖边坐下发呆，终于可以在千百次计算过后走到朝思暮想的那个人的面前，先是煞有介事地鞠了一躬，然后不急不缓地开口：

“对不起，给您添麻烦了。”

从来就没有过什么borderline，只不过他遇见喜欢的人时，对方也喜欢着他罢了。

——END——

（十几年后）

“剛さん，请问您的ボーダーライン系列到底是以什么为灵感创作的呢？”

“嗯……”这位著名设计师摇了摇头，笑了笑，“不好意思，有个人说这是秘密，他不让说哦。”

采访结束后，主持人松了一口气，开始整理桌上的东西。旁边一个年轻的工作人员冒着星星眼，兴奋地搓着手：“剛さん人好好哦！真希望能够约他出来吃顿饭啊……”话说到一半就被前辈用卷起来的纸筒打了一下头。

“别想了……他妈的这都是什么鬼问题啊！”主持人看着嘉宾站在门口和别人谈笑风生，一脸随和的表情，不过——最显著的还是他左手无名指上那枚闪闪发光的钻戒。

后辈还在后面大呼小叫着：“诶诶，怎么那枚钻戒在剛さん手上啊！几年前报纸上不是说那个被KD的总裁拍下来了吗——诶，好像他们都姓堂本耶，不会是兄弟吧！”

主持人懒得理他，翻了个白眼：“你是不是傻，KD先生拍的是对戒，他们俩什么关系你自己好好想想。”

“该不会，该不会……”

“知道就好——还有，剛さん家那位是个大醋坛子，今天问了不该问的问题，你还是最好小心一点。”

“诶——”


End file.
